


Love the Way You Sneeze

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2020 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Established Relationship, M/M, honestly just domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Bond did not expect Q's cats to love him. He did not expect to love them back(He did expect to spend a lot of the foreseeable future sneezing, though)
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Love the Way You Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).



> Prompted for the Collab Table by [christinefromsherwood](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, who requested basically "Bond is mildly allergic to cat hair. Q’s cats luuuuuurve him"
> 
> This one was a lot of fun to write!

Bond had known Q had cats.

He’d also known about his own cat allergy.

But he had _also_ known that Q is a meticulous housekeeper, at least when it comes to cat-related messes (cat hair and electronics are apparently not compatible), so he’d expected his first visit to Q’s house to be perhaps a little bit itchy, but fine.

He had not expected the cats to adore him.

He had not expected them to sniff at him curiously or step tentatively onto his lap or curl up next to him and go to sleep.

(He hadn’t expected to like the smitten look in Q’s eyes when this happened, or the grin that he’d sent Bond’s way, equal parts delighted and concerned for Bond’s allergies.)

And it’s not as though Bond is a heartless monster. He _pretends_ sometimes, but he’s not really, and so of course he’d had to pet the cats.

He hadn’t expected to really like it has much as he had, even though it had resulted in itchy, watery eyes and a somewhat runny nose.

He hadn’t expected to develop a slight dependency on allergy pills in the ensuing months, because though he’d already known he was gone on Q, he really hadn’t expected to grow to love the cats as much as they loved him.

And this is his life now. Waking up on a Sunday morning in Q’s bed, the duvet weighed down on either side of him by furry, purring lumps.

It’s surprisingly comforting.

He reaches out and finds that’s Doughnut, the little silver tabby, who’s curled into his front, which means it’s Steve, the massive marmalade beast, who’s purring away at Bond’s back.

Bond strokes Doughnut absently between the ears and the cat shifts his head and purrs harder. When Bond shifts, Steve shifts with him, pressing more firmly into Bond’s back, as if to tell him to stop moving. Everything is soft and heavy and warm and peaceful until Bond takes a breath in through his nose, chokes on some cat hair, and sneezes it back out.

“Good morning,” Q drawls from somewhere above Bond.

“Morning,” Bond grunts, voice a bit nasally as the congestion begins in earnest.

“Would you like to come out from under that pile of allergens?”

“Hmm.” Bond wiggles a bit as if he’s considering it. “No. I’m fine.”

He sneezes again.

Q passes him a tissue in a way that somehow manages to seem exasperated.

“Are you sure?”

Bond nods, still in that half-sleepy headspace despite the sneezing. “Perfectly comfortable.”

“Mhm. Shall I bring you your allergy pills, then?”

Bond ignores the thick sarcasm. “If you’d be so kind.”

Q sighs, but Bond can feel him shift off the bed and hears him walk down the hall, rummage around in the bathroom, come back, then settle back on the bed. The green and white bottle rattles into his line of sight and Bond pops it open to swallow one of the pills dry.

Bond goes back to dozing for a bit after that, waiting for the medication to kick in and listening to the cats purr and to the sound of Q’s breathing and the occasional flutter of a turning page from whatever book Q is reading, and it’s all very nice.

“I’m glad they like you,” Q says softly, pulling Bond from his sniffly haze. “The cats.”

“So am I,” Bond admits, just as softly.

“I’m glad you like them, too. Even if you do sneeze all over everything in the morning,” Q continues.

Bond smothers a laugh into his pillow and goes back to petting Doughnut when the entitled little beast meeps at him for moving.

Yes, it’s all very, very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/624548553936830464/love-the-way-you-sneeze-james-bond-00q-for)


End file.
